1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to small printers of the kind especially useful with lap-top computers and more specifically to an integral sheet storage and supply assembly for enabling such printers to be portable, in a sheet-loaded condition, with minimal footprint area.
2. Background Art
As computers have become less-expensive and more compact, the number of personal computer units has increased. Portable, "lap-top" computers are available that enable convenient owner transport between home and work, or on business trips. The portability of these computers raises a clear need for compatible printer units that are portable with equal convenience. For both the computer units and printer units of such portable systems, one premium features is compactness. Whether from the viewpoint of briefcase-volume or desk footprint area occupied, the users' desire for smallness is clear.
Several compact printer units have emerged successfully into the market, see e.g. the compact printer described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,646, filed Apr. 24, 1986 and entitled "Compact Battery-Powered Printer", which shows the general configuration of the Diconix Model 150 printer. This printer configuration has been particularly attractive because of its smallness; however, it does not have the capability to store and feed sheets from an integral supply station.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,138 and 4,783,669, filed Mar. 2, 1987, describe a compact printer having a built-in sheet supply station and feeder. This printer gains compactness by combining sheet feed and transport functions in a single platen and by providing a drawer to receive and position a sheet supply. The sheet supply drawer can be moved to a position flush with the printer housing, when empty of sheets.